


where do broken hearts go

by lovepeaceohana



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Chromatic Character, Community: disney_kink, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovepeaceohana/pseuds/lovepeaceohana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilo deals with the abrupt end of her first relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where do broken hearts go

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for the disney_kink community. Prompt: I'm 22, and I just ended my first relationship after my boyfriend told me he cheated on me. Yeah, I know 22 is kind of old to only just now have your first breakup, but whatever. It hurts like a bitch. I know the reason he did it was because I wanted a celibate relationship, and what hurts the most is knowing that he repeatedly told me that I was "worth the wait." I really need some hurt/comfort fic where this happens to any character from any fandom, and they seek help from a friend.

This was not happening. This was _not_ happening. This was not _happening_.

Lilo's feet kept moving, the slap of her sandals on the pavement ringing in her ears. She didn't know where she was going; she just needed to get there, get _gone_ , get away from the sheepish look in his eyes and his awkward confession.

"I have something to tell you."

She could have punched him. _Should_ have punched him, sent his stupid face reeling, knocked a tooth or two loose.

 _How could he do this to me?_

But she knew how. Lilo the Weird, Lilo the Strange, _Lolo_ Lilo, with her blue dog and homemade rag doll, her obsession with UFOs and collection of sci-fi novels sharing shelf space with _Voodoo and You_. She had figured that the kind of guy who'd be into someone like her wouldn't blink twice at her desire for celibacy: that someone who could listen to her ramblings about pair-mating in werewolves having a biological antecedent in the sentient flying whale-like creatures of some distant planet would understand that mating is _serious_. You don't just - at least, _she_ didn't - there was too much at stake.

The slaps of her sandals had faded into shuffling, and Lilo was unsurprised to find herself on the beach. The waves rolled in, the waves rolled out, and words like _timeless_ and _endless_ curled in her mind, and abruptly she was crying, huge fat tears rolling down her face. She picked up a fistful of sand and hurled it into the water, and then another, snarling, scrubbing at her face with the back of her hand and feeling the sting of silica in her eyes and not caring.

That was how Nani found her - an angry silhouette against the sunset, arguing with a metaphor.

"Hey," she called softly, and Lilo whirled.

"Go away," she said, sniffling. She sat down in the sand, hard, and hugged her knees tight.

Nani sat down next to her. Lilo kept her face pressed to her knees until she saw stars behind her eyelids. She felt her sister's hand on her shoulder, and jerked away.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Nani squeezed her shoulder briefly. "Then don't."

 _He said he loved me_ , Lilo wailed in her mind, in a miserable broken-hearted voice that couldn't possibly belong to her, the girl who had defended an alien against extraplanetary extradition, who had won her local science fair every year since fifth grade. _He said I would be worth the wait_ , except apparently that was a lie, and she didn't know which part.

She lifted her head, just a little, her eyes meeting Nani's. "I don't know what to do."

Nani made a show of carefully studying her nails. "Well, you could always ask Jumba to turn him into a guppy."

Lilo's laughter was bitter. " _I_ could probably turn him into a guppy."

"You probably could." Nani smiled.

It wasn't everything she needed - wasn't closure - but it was a hundred times better than any of the other cliches Lilo could have heard. And she'd probably cry again about it, later, but Nani would be there, or Stitch, or even Jumba, who probably would be delighted at the chance to turn someone into a guppy.

"Thanks," she said.

"Any time," Nani said.


End file.
